Memories: A SasuNaru Production Sorta
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Sasuke is struggling with his new life after leaving village. The only thing he has to help him through the night are his memories.


Memories

A Heartbreaking Production

OOOOOOO

Sasuke turned on his small mat, not finding himself able to fall asleep. It had been almost a year now since he'd left to train with Orochimaru. Guilt filled Sasuke each night, and all he had now were memories of once being happy, with friends who actually cared for him.

The door to his room slid opened and fear filled him. Every night, the same thing happened, and he knew tonight would not be any different. Orochimaru forced Sasuke to his knees and striped him of his clothes before violently penetrating his young body. It was times like these where Sasuke recoiled into his mind, to not feel that pain Orochimaru was causing as he tried to break the Uchiha. During these times, all Sasuke had were his memories.

He remembered the time team seven had gone to the beach. He had wanted to go, having never been before; however, he put up a fight as usual, making Kakashi throw him over his shoulder and carry him the entire way.

Sasuke could still smell the salt in the air, and hear the roaring of the waves as they crashed unto the shore; it had been bliss for him to be there. He sat on the sand, sweating profusely; it had been hot that day, one of the hottest Konoha every had. He stripped himself of his shirt and sat on a towel with his knees bent up while he watched Naruto and Sakura play together in the water. It had actually brought him to smile.

Naruto laughed and launched himself at Sakura, pushing her head under the water. When the young genin rose, she sent the blonde haired boy a death glared before attacking him and holding him under screaming, "Say my name bitch! Say my name!"

"Sakura! It's Sakura!" Naruto had gasped once Sakura pulled him up be his hair. After catching his breath, Sasuke heard them whispering to each other, but couldn't quite make out anything that was said. Suddenly, he felt like an animal in a cage as they turned their gaze towards him, a predatory look in their eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke warned; however, they failed to comply with his demand. Instead, they both advanced on him, and even though he wanted to dive into the crystal blue water, he struggled against both of them; in the end, he let them drag him into the beautiful lake.

It was cold, and the sand was slimy, in truth, there was nothing he liked about being in the water, then, Naruto splashed him.

"Stupid dobe!" Sasuke had growled. Then the splash war between the three genin had broken out. Sasuke was splashing Naruto, so Naruto started to splash at Sakura; she then retaliated by splashing both boys' at once, threatening to kill them all the while.

"I want my prize!" She had declared after both boys had surrendered. She walked/swam over to Sasuke and tried to kiss him. He was so shocked he ducked under water to escape, when he resurfaced, Sakura and Naruto were laughing like mad.

"I was kidding Sasuke-niichan!" The pink haired nin had laughed out as she noticed the blush on his cheeks.

He glared and stalked towards her. "You'd better swim. Fast."

Sakura squealed in mock terror and swim into the deep end. Sasuke, who couldn't swim very well, having never tried before, ran after her and soon found himself drowning. He swallowed about a gallon of water before Naruto pulled him to shore, pushing on his stomach to get the water out of him.

"Sorry, Sasuke! I thought you were joking at first!" Naruto had apologized as Sasuke coughed up all the water he had swallowed.

The ebony youth blushed. "I…was joking."

It was clear on Naruto's faced that he hadn't believed Sasuke, but he decided to not make fun of the boy. "Oh, guess I fell for that one then, believe it!" He smiled before helping Sasuke back to the towel he had been sitting on. After making sure his friend was ok, he went back to the water, playing with Sakura for at least a few hours more before the pink haired girl retreated to sit by Sasuke.

It was another hour later, Sakura leaning on his shoulder sleeping, when Naruto finally got out of the water. He lazily trailed over to Sasuke and smiled his big goofy smile. His blonde hair was set aglow by the setting sun, his whiskers illuminating his already bright smile. And his eyes, showing care and love as they gazed upon Sasuke.

Sasuke could only look back up at Naruto, a small smile upon his face, when the blonde suddenly collapsed in between Sasuke raised knees, dead asleep. The ebony boy adjusted them so that Naruto lay with his head against Sasuke's shoulder, and held his best friend/love of his life.

"You dobe," He whispered with affection, gazing down at the boy in his arms. This was how Sasuke had fallen asleep and how Kakashi found them, all of them happily dreaming in each other's arms.


End file.
